Cliffshade
Cliffshade is a town nestled on the steep cliffs of the valley of Duskvale, within the domain of the Lich Lord Chelean and her Court of Shadows. Origin of Cliffshade Cliffshade is an old town, thought to have existed even before the advent of the Cold Star, but is likely unrecognisable compared to its previous form. Geography Cliffshade sits on one of the few comparatively safe roads down the western side of the Duskvale on a steep series of sparsely forested cliffs, with roads winding back and forth on what flat land can be found on this incline. Most buildings are built of stone or spruce wood, and many are built into the sides of the cliff its self. As one arrives in Cliffshade from the high road, a distinct feature seen would be the common wooden arches across roads, often hosting hanging charms and lanterns. These continue towards Cliffshade Shrine. Another distinctive feature across the town is the visibility of Chelean's tower, The Pupil, many miles away and further down the valley, but its extreme size makes it a very visible presence watching over the town. Another common feature of Cliffshade are yaks and large mountain goats, who graze on the sparse grasses and berry bushes throughout the cliffs, and serve as a frequent source of food and labour. Notable Locations * High Rock and Cliffshade Checkpoint: An unusual, large piece of sharp rock jutting out from the cliff near the high road entrance to the town. It is around here that guards watch people entering and leaving the town from the high road, keeping out those considered undesirables. * Cliffshade Mines and the Coalyard: Throughout Cliffshade are mining tunnels leading into the sides of the cliffs, but most reside around the Coalyard, an area of relatively flat land so called for the piles of coal and quarried rock that are permanently lying around it, and the centre of most major mining operations in the town. * "The Frosty Traveller": A tavern built into a cliff high in the town, not far from the High Rock, managed by a human couple named Garvesh and Gamya. * Cliffshade Shrine: A temple near the centre of town, known for its low-sloped spruce roofs and multiple levels, each with their own sloped roofs. This temple is said to have existed before the advent of the Cold Star, and does not honour any particular God, being more of an Animist temple, currently host to a lot of worship of the Cliff its self, and the supposed plenty it has brought to the town through mining. * Cliffshade Courthouse & Castle: The Cliffshade Courthouse and Castle sits in a district at the low levels of town, and make up part of a large complex home to many of the Cliffshade nobility. Economics Cliffshade is, for the most part, a mining and trading town, specialising more particularly in the trade of precious metals and gems, which are relatively common in the mines digging into this part of the western side of the Duskvale, although the veins are beginning to dry up. Cliffshade is a town past its prime in this sense, and economic depression is settling in, not helped by the fact that most of this trade wealth is never seen by the mine workers and commoners of the town, going straight to their noble bosses. Another notable trade of Cliffshade is the breeding of Yaks and great mountain goats, including some goats large enough to ride. Government Power in Cliffshade is concentrated among a mostly hereditary aristocracy of family houses as well as a handful of land-owning burghers. almost all of said aristocracy is human, and a significant portion of them are undead in some capacity, having extended their lives in order to protect their holdings (although none are Liches). Those deemed important by their blood, by their wealth, or by their importance to Lord Chelean are allowed to vote on the town's Burgermeister, who is currently Batsal of House Cherithy. In theory the Burgermeister engages in the day-to-day running of the town, but in practice they act more like a figurehead protecting the power of Chelean and the power of the town's wealthiest and most loyal citizens in order to maintain the status quo. Of course, said local government is entirely subject to Chelean, and the Burgermeister must pledge allegiance to one of her Shadows, who will frequently mingle among the Cliffshade nobility, making sure they keep their loyalty in exchange for local power and relative wealth. Notable Figures * Batsal, of House Cherithy: The current Burgermeister. His Noble title is relatively new and he fears its usurpation upon his death, and so he currently is dabbling in increasing his life-span like many of his colleagues, perhaps permanently. * Marshall Borin Cherithy: Current leader of the town guard, and little brother of Batsal. Formally a Sergeant, he has since risen in the ranks. * Inspector Jameson: A discerning Inspector of the Cliffshade guard, and old friend of the former Inspector Gaius, who fled and hasn't been seen in over three years. * Garvesh and Gamya: An older married couple who run the tavern "The Frosty Traveller". Minerva also works as a teacher for children of the nobility, and they have accumulated respect around the town ever since they arrived as youngsters from another part of Duskvale decades ago. They currently have no heir; their adopted son, the beastman Gaius, having fled the town over three years ago. Adjacent Settlements * (Unknown at this time) Adjacent Wildernesses * (the forested cliffs of Western Duskvale, unknown specifics)